


Friendship Distilled: Movie Night

by DevonShea



Series: Friendship Distilled [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Disney Movies, F/M, Gen, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: It's movie night at Gwen and Merlin's flat.  Gwaine shocks the friends with his horrifying admission that he's missed so many Disney movies.





	Friendship Distilled: Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Devon and I am a Disney freak...

Gwaine sat on the couch with his arm stretched along the back, and shook his head at Merlin and Gwen. The two had decided it was time for a movie night and nothing would do but for him to join them. Lance was in the kitchen fixing up the popcorn for their first movie while the other two were debating the merits of a Disney movie versus the newest superhero movie. It seemed to be coming down to a debate over which movie had the cutest actors to stare at.

He rubbed the back of Merlin’s neck, smiling as his boyfriend leaned into his touch. Gwaine chuckled, drawing their attention. 

“Well, which would you prefer, Gwaine?” Gwen asked. 

“Hey, you know I love staring at a handsome man.” He leaned over and quickly laid a peck on Merlin’s cheek. “Besides, I’m not exactly a musical fan. I don’t think I’ve even seen any since, I don’t know, Princess and the Frog, and that was only because my evil toad of a sister made me watch it with her. She didn’t quite appreciate my comparison of her and the evil witch doctor.”

The two looked at him with shock on their faces. Merlin sputtered, “Wait, you haven’t seen Frozen?”

“Or Moana?”

“What about Tangled?”

Lance laughed from the tiny kitchen, “Now you’ve done it.”

“What?” Gwaine looked over at Lance.

“You just gave up any chance of watching your superheroes in tight suits.”

Merlin grinned at Gwen. “Which one do we set up?”

“We could go chronologically?”

“Pull up a list, Gwen. There is no way he’s getting away with this.” Gwen started typing on her phone as Gwaine frowned. 

“But I really don’t want to watch an animated musical. I’d rather ogle gorgeous men.” Gwaine stroked Merlin’s cheek, giving him his best winning smile.

“Aw, look, Gwen, he turned on his smolder.” Merlin leaned in and kissed Gwaine sweetly. “I think we need to watch Tangled first. Let Flynn Rider show him what the results of that could be. After all, you really should venture out of your comfort zone. The rewards are worth it.”

“Yeah? What kind of rewards?” Gwaine pulled Merlin close. 

Merlin grinned. “I’ll think of something after you admit how much you love Tangled.” He kissed the tip of Gwaine’s nose. “And Frozen and Moana.”

Lance set the popcorn on the table in front of them and budged the others over until there was a smidgen of room for him on the couch. “Settle in, Gwaine. It’s going to be a long night.” He tossed a kernel in his mouth. “Turn it on, love. I want to watch Max and Flynn’s sword and frying pan fight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
